The Real Origin Story
by The Imperial Phantom Menace
Summary: The story you have all been waiting for is Finally here! Contains Utopia, The Sound Of Drums and The Last Of The Time Lords.
1. Utopia

**DOCTOR WHO **

**SERIES THREE**

**EPISODE ELEVEN**

**UTOPIA**

A/N – This is the last chapter in the Nylen saga to have the script format. The Sound Of Drums and The Last Of The Time Lords will have the new format I use.

**1\. Tardis**

(The Tardis lands in Roald Dahl Plass.)  
DOCTOR: Cardiff.  
MARTHA: Cardiff?  
DOCTOR: Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel.  
MARTHA: So it's a pit stop.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active.  
(A man in a great coat is running across the plaza.)  
MARTHA: Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?  
DOCTOR: Bit of trouble with the Slitheen.  
(It is Jack Harkness. He has a rucksack on his back.)  
DOCTOR: A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then.

**2\. Roald Dahl Plass**

JACK: Doctor!

**3\. Tardis**

DOCTOR: Finito. All powered up.  
(The Doctor sees Jack on the scanner. He sets the time rotor moving. Jack leaps for the Tardis and something goes bang! on the console.)  
MARTHA: Whoa! What's that?  
DOCTOR: We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible.  
MARTHA: Why? What happens then?  
DOCTOR: We're going to the end of the universe.

**4\. Outside the Tardis**

(Jack is hanging on for his life as the Tardis hurtles through the vortex.)  
JACK: Doctor!

**5\. Camp**

(A tattooed tribe with pointed teeth sniff the night air.)  
CHIEFTAIN: Humans. Humans are coming.

**6\. Planet surface**

(A man is running along when a tribal woman jumps out in front of him.)  
PADRA: I don't. I just want to go. Please, let me go.  
(She calls back to the lookout on a ridge.)  
WOMAN: Human!  
SENTRY: Human!  
(Padra runs.)  
WOMAN: Human!  
SENTRY: Human!

**7\. Camp**

(The rest of the tribe are worked up into frenzy.)  
CHIEFTAIN: Hunt! Hunt! Hunt!

**8\. Yana's laboratory**

(The radar has a blip on the screen. A white haired man notices it.)  
YANA: There's movement on the surface. Another human hunt. God help him.  
(His younger assistant is concerned.)  
ANTHONY: Should I alert the guards, Proffessor?  
YANA: No, no, we can't spare them. Poor beggar's on his own. One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia.  
ANTHONY: You mustn't talk as if you've given up.  
YANA: No, no, indeed. Here's to it. Utopia.  
(He takes a drink from a mug.)  
YANA: Where it is to be hoped the coffee is a little less sour. Will you join me?  
ANTHONY: I am happy drinking the internal milk, Sir.  
YANA: Yes, well, that's quite enough information, thank you.  
(A man's voice comes over a loudspeaker up in the rafters.)  
ATILLO [OC]: Professor Yana? I don't want to rush you, but how are we doing?  
YANA: Er, yes, er, er, yes. Working. Yes, almost there.  
ATILLO [OC]: How's it looking on the footprint?  
YANA: It's good. Yes. Fine. Excellent.  
ANTHONY: There's no problem as such. We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonise. We're trying a new reversal process. We'll have a definite result in approximately two hours.  
(Anthony's voice becomes fuzzy and the Professor hears a thumping sound in his head, like a rhythmic drumbeat.)  
ANTHONY: Professor?  
YANA: Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Working.  
ANTHONY: It's the surface scanner, Professor. It seems to be detecting up a different signal.  
YANA: Well, that's not a standard reading. I can't make it out.  
(Instead of the usual blip, there is a square on the screen.)  
YANA: It would seem something new has arrived.

**9\. Tardis**

DOCTOR: Well, we've landed.  
MARTHA: So what's out there?  
DOCTOR: I don't know.  
MARTHA: Say that again. That's rare.  
DOCTOR: Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go.  
(Then he grins and runs to the door.)

**10\. Planet surface**

(Okay, it's a quarry. Martha spots someone lying on the ground near the Tardis.)  
MARTHA: Oh my God!  
(It is Jack.)  
MARTHA: Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing.  
(She runs into the Tardis)  
DOCTOR: Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry.  
(Martha returns with the medical kit.)  
MARTHA: Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two.  
DOCTOR: I think he came with us.  
MARTHA: How do you mean, from Earth?  
DOCTOR: Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him.  
MARTHA: What, do you know him?  
DOCTOR: Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days.  
MARTHA: But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead.  
(Jack gasps and grabs Martha, who screams.)  
MARTHA: Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you.  
JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?  
MARTHA: Martha Jones.  
JACK: Nice to meet you, Martha Jones.  
DOCTOR: Oh, don't start.  
JACK: I was only saying hello.  
MARTHA: I don't mind.  
(She helps Jack stand up.)  
JACK: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Captain.  
JACK: Good to see you.  
DOCTOR: And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?  
JACK: You can talk.  
DOCTOR: Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?  
JACK: The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me.  
DOCTOR: Did I? Busy life. Moving on.  
JACK: Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler.  
DOCTOR: Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive.  
JACK: You're kidding.  
DOCTOR: Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother.  
JACK: Oh, yes!  
(Jack hugs the Doctor.)  
MARTHA: Good old Rose.  
(Padra is still being chased as Jack and Martha, and the Doctor, walk through some scrubland.)  
JACK: So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this.  
(A sort of bracelet.)  
JACK: I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel.  
DOCTOR: Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper.  
MARTHA: Oh ho. Boys and their toys.  
JACK: All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless.  
DOCTOR: Told you.  
JACK: I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me.  
MARTHA: But that makes you more than one hundred years old.  
JACK: And looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are.  
MARTHA: But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: I was busy.  
MARTHA: Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?  
JACK: Not if you're blonde.  
MARTHA: Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise!  
DOCTOR: You two! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on.  
(They look down over a cliff onto a high tech construction of some kind.)  
MARTHA: Is that a city?  
DOCTOR: A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago.  
MARTHA: What killed it?  
DOCTOR: Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing.  
JACK: They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death.  
DOCTOR: Well, Martha and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack.  
MARTHA: What about the people? Does no one survive?  
DOCTOR: I suppose we have to hope life will find a way.  
JACK: Well, he's not doing too bad.  
(The running man is dashing through the city, pursued by the tribe.)  
CHIEFTAIN: Human!  
DOCTOR: Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!  
(The Doctor, Jack and Martha run to help.)  
JACK: Oh, I've missed this.  
(They meet up with the running man.)  
JACK: I've got you.  
PADRA: They're coming! They're coming!  
(Jack aims a revolver at the tribes people.)  
DOCTOR: Jack, don't you dare!  
(Jack fires into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.)  
MARTHA: What the hell are they?  
PADRA: There's more of them. We've got to keep going.  
DOCTOR: I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there.  
(More tribesmen appear on the cliff.)  
DOCTOR: Or maybe not.  
PADRA: We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe.  
DOCTOR: Silo?  
JACK: Silo.  
MARTHA: Silo for me.

**11\. Silo gates**

(Padra shouts whilst running.)  
PADRA: It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!  
GUARD: Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!  
PADRA: Show him your teeth.  
(Everyone grimaces, displaying their chisel incisors.)  
GUARD: Human! Let them in! Let them in!  
(The metal gates are opened and the trio run through.)  
GUARD: Close! Close! Close!  
(A guard fires his machine gun at the ground in front of the tribe as they get too close.)  
CHIEFTAIN: Humans. Humani. Make feast.  
GUARD: Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!  
JACK: Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down.  
DOCTOR: He's not my responsibility.  
JACK: And I am? Huh, that makes a change.  
CHIEFTAIN: Kind watch you. Kind hungry.  
(The tribe back away and leave.)  
DOCTOR: Thanks for that.  
GUARD: Right. Let's get you inside.  
PADRA: My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?  
GUARD: Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can.

**12\. Yana's laboratory**

ATILLO [OC]: Professor, we've got four new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor.  
YANA: Of medicine?  
ATILLO [OC]: He says, of everything.  
YANA: A scientist! Oh, my word. Just, just, Anthony, just, er. Oh, I don't know. I'm coming!  
(Yana scurries out of his lab.)

**13\. Silo**

DOCTOR: It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there.  
PADRA: I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone.  
ATILLO: The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help.  
(A young boy appears with a clipboard. Padra goes to him.)  
CREET: Right. What do you need?  
ATILLO: A blue box, you said.  
DOCTOR: Big, tall, wooden. Says Police.  
ATILLO: We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do.  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
CREET: Come on.  
MARTHA: Sorry, but how old are you?  
CREET: Old enough to work. This way.  
(They follow Creet.)

**14\. Corridors**

(People have put pictures of their loved ones on the wall as they sleep on the floor.)  
CREET: Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane.  
PADRA: The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra.  
CREET: Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?  
MARTHA: It's like a refugee camp.  
JACK: Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you.  
DOCTOR: Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans.  
CREET: Kistane Shafe Cane.  
DOCTOR: End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!  
CREET: Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?  
(A woman stands up.)  
KISTANE: That's me.  
PADRA: Mother?  
KISTANE: Oh, my God. Padra.  
PADRA: Beltone?  
MARTHA: It's not all bad news.  
(A young man stands up. Jack shakes his hand.)  
JACK: Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?  
DOCTOR: Stop it. Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are.  
(Together, the Doctor and Jack open the door which turns out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. The Doctor nearly falls in.)  
JACK: Gotcha.  
DOCTOR: Thanks.  
JACK: How did you cope without me?  
MARTHA: Now that is what I call a rocket.  
DOCTOR: They're not refugees, they're passengers.  
MARTHA: He said they were going to Utopia.  
DOCTOR: The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?  
JACK: Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though.  
(They shut the door again.)  
DOCTOR: Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?  
(Yana arrives.)  
YANA: The Doctor?  
DOCTOR: That's me.  
YANA: Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good.  
DOCTOR: It's good apparently.  
(Yana drags the Doctor away. A woman with pointed teeth watches.)

**15\. Yana's laboratory**

(Yana takes the Doctor to various pieces of equipment straight away.)  
ANTHONY: Welcome.  
YANA: Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works.  
ANTHONY: Welcome.  
YANA: And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity  
MARTHA: Hello. Who are you?  
ANTHONY: Anthony.  
YANA: But we can't get it to harmonise.  
JACK: Captain Jack Harkness.  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
JACK: Can't I say hello to anyone?  
ANTHONY: I do not protest.  
JACK: Maybe later. So, what have we got here?  
DOCTOR: And all this feeds into the rocket?  
YANA: Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?  
DOCTOR: Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue.  
YANA: Nothing?  
DOCTOR: I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry.  
YANA: No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help.  
(Over in the corner with chairs, a table and a drinks machine, Martha pulls a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contains a hand.)  
MARTHA: Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag.  
DOCTOR: But that, that, that's my hand.  
JACK: I said I had a Doctor detector.  
ANTHONY: Is this a tradition amongst your people?  
MARTHA: Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them.  
DOCTOR: Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight.  
(Reminder of when the Sycorax leader chopped of the Doctor's hand and it fell from the spaceship in Christmas Invasion.)  
MARTHA: What? And you grew another hand?  
DOCTOR: Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello.  
YANA: Might I ask, what species are you?  
DOCTOR: Time Lord, last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling.  
MARTHA: You grew another hand?  
DOCTOR: Hello, again. It's fine. Look, really, it's me.  
MARTHA: All this time and you're still full of surprises.  
ANTHONY: You are most unusual.  
DOCTOR: Well.  
JACK: So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?  
YANA: We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia.  
DOCTOR: And Utopia is?  
YANA: Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?  
DOCTOR: Bit of a hermit.  
YANA: A hermit with friends?  
DOCTOR: Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?  
(Yana shows them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.)  
YANA: The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point.  
DOCTOR: Where is that?  
YANA: Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night.  
DOCTOR: What do you think's out there?  
YANA: We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes.  
(Yana hears the drumbeats again, all but drowning out the Doctor's words.)  
DOCTOR: And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor.  
YANA: I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you.  
DOCTOR: You all right?  
YANA: Yes, I'm fine. And busy.  
DOCTOR: Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working.  
YANA: We'll find a way.  
DOCTOR: You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly.  
YANA: Well, it's better to let them live in hope.  
DOCTOR: Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?  
YANA: Yana.  
DOCTOR: Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit, which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?  
(He sonics the end of a cable and pulls. Power surges through the machines.)  
ANTHONY: It's working!  
YANA: But how did you do that?  
DOCTOR: Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant.

**16\. Corridor**

ATILLO [OC]: All passengers prepare for boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding.

**17\. Yana's laboratory**

ATILLO [OC]: Destination, Utopia.  
(Everyone is busy.)

**18\. Silo gates**

(A supply truck drives in through the gates, watched by the tribe.)  
ATILLO [OC]: All troops report to silo. I repeat, all troops report to silo.  
GUARD: Inside! Everyone, inside! Come on, move, move, move.

**19\. Rocket silo**

(The happy people file across numerous catwalks and into the rocket.)  
ATILLO [OC]: All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding.

**20\. Corridor**

MARTHA: Excuse me. Hey, what was your name? Creet.  
CREET: That's right, miss.  
MARTHA: Who are you with, Creet? You got family?  
CREET: No, miss. There's just me.  
MARTHA: Well, good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?  
CREET: My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds.  
MARTHA: Good for her. Go on, off you go. Get your seat.  
(The tribe woman watches Martha and Chantho leave.)

**21\. Yana's laboratory**

(The Doctor sniffs one of the wires.)  
DOCTOR: Is this?  
YANA: Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together.  
DOCTOR: That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius.  
YANA: Says the man who made it work.  
DOCTOR: Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me.  
YANA: Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another.  
DOCTOR: If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies.  
YANA: Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once.  
DOCTOR: Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind.  
YANA: With Anthony. He won't leave without me. Simply refuses.  
DOCTOR: You'd give your life so they could fly.  
YANA: Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep.  
ATILLO [OC]: Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box.  
DOCTOR: Ah!  
JACK: Doctor?  
(The Tardis is on the monitor.)  
DOCTOR: Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out.  
(The drumbeats return as Yana looks at the monitor. A little later, the Tardis is in the laboratory and the Doctor is dragging a power cable out of it.)  
DOCTOR: Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds.  
(Martha and Anthony enter.)  
MARTHA: Oh, am I glad to see that thing.  
ANTHONY: Professor, are you all right ?  
YANA: Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it.  
JACK: Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker.  
MARTHA: Ooo, yes, sir.  
DOCTOR: You don't have to keep working. We can handle it.  
YANA: It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head.  
DOCTOR: What sort of noise?  
YANA: It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer.  
DOCTOR: When did it start?  
YANA: Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked.  
(Martha and Anthony put circuit boards into a rack.)  
MARTHA: How long have you been with the professor?  
ANTHONY: Seventeen years.  
MARTHA: Blimey. A long time.  
ANTHONY: But I am happy to serve.

**22\. Control room**

(Atillo goes to a monitor.)  
ATILLO: Professor.  
(The screen remains blank, so he types in Yana.)  
ATILLO: Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me?  
(Yana appears on the monitor.)  
YANA: I'm here! We're ready!

**23\. Yana's laboratory**

YANA: Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch.  
(Atillo's face disappears from the screen.)  
YANA: God sake! This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time.  
MARTHA: Anything I can do? I've finished that lot.  
YANA: Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes.  
MARTHA: Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand.  
YANA: Right.  
(Atillo's face returns.)  
ATILLO [on monitor]: Are you still there?  
YANA: Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside.

**24\. Control room**

YANA [on monitor]: We'll keep the levels down from here.  
(Atillo opens a heavy door for a man in protective gear to go inside.)

**25\. Yana's laboratory**

ATILLO [on monitor]: He's inside. And good luck to him.  
YANA: Captain, keep the dials below the red.  
DOCTOR: Where is that room?  
YANA: It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation.  
DOCTOR: Stet? Never heard of it.  
YANA: You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here.  
(They watch the monitor showing the man connecting up equipment. An alarm sounds.)  
YANA: It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!  
JACK: Yes, sir.  
(The second connection is made. The tribal woman opens a wall box marked electricity hazard and sabotages it.)  
ANTHONY: We're losing power!  
(The woman uses a piece of equipment to smash other control panels.)  
DOCTOR: Radiation's rising!  
JACK: We've lost control!  
YANA: The chamber's going to flood.  
DOCTOR: Jack, override the vents!

**26\. Radiation chamber**

ATILLO [behind door]: Get out! Get out of there! Jate!

**27\. Silo**

(The saboteur is found.)  
GUARD: Oi, you! Go!  
(They start shooting at her.)

**28\. Yana's laboratory**

(Jack pulls out two power cables.)  
JACK: We can jump start the override.  
DOCTOR: Don't! It's going to flare!  
(Power surges through Jack as he holds the live ends together. He is electrocuted.)

**29\. Radiation chamber**

ATILLO [behind door]: Jate, get out of there! Get out!  
(Jate's organic molecules disintegrate, and the suit falls to the floor.)  
ATILLO: No!

**30\. Yana's laboratory**

MARTHA: I've got him.  
ANTHONY: Don't touch the cables.  
YANA: Oh, I'm so sorry.  
DOCTOR: The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?  
(Martha gives Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.)  
YANA: Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him.  
MARTHA: You've got to let me try.  
DOCTOR: Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?  
YANA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Well  
(Jack gasps as he returns to life.)  
DOCTOR: I think I've got just the man.  
JACK: Was someone kissing me?

**31\. Control room**

(The Doctor and Jack run in.)  
DOCTOR: Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly.  
ATILLO: The chamber's flooded.  
DOCTOR: Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!  
(Atillo leaves. Jack takes off his shirt.)  
DOCTOR: What are you taking your clothes off for?  
JACK: I'm going in.  
DOCTOR: Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh.  
JACK: Well, I look good though. How long have you known?  
DOCTOR: Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck.  
(Jack goes inside the radiation chamber and continues connecting things up.)

**32\. Yana's laboratory**

(Martha reboots the monitor by typing Atillo into a hiragona keyboard.)  
MARTHA: We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Receiving, yeah. He's inside.  
MARTHA: And still alive?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Oh, yes.  
YANA: But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?  
MARTHA: I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are.  
YANA: He travels in time?  
(Yana hears voices whispering in his head.)  
MARTHA: Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says.  
MARTHA [OC]: That's a Tardis. Time travel. That's a Tardis. That's a Tardis.

**33\. Radiation chamber**

DOCTOR [behind door]: When did you first realise?  
JACK: Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong.  
JACK: Thanks.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you.  
JACK: So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?  
DOCTOR [behind door]: I never thought of it like that.  
JACK: Shame on you.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Yeah.

**34\. Yana's laboratory**

JACK [OC]: Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life.

**35\. Radiation chamber**

JACK: What happened?  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Rose.

**36\. Yana's laboratory**

JACK [OC]: I thought you'd sent her back home.  
DOCTOR [OC]: She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself.  
JACK [OC]: What does that mean, exactly?  
(Yana is crying.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: No one's ever mean to have that power.

**37\. Radiation chamber**

DOCTOR [behind door]: If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human.  
(Flashback to Parting of the Ways, Floor 500 of the satellite.)  
ROSE: I bring life.  
(Jack remembers his first coming back to life.)  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life.

**38\. Yana's laboratory**

(The words echo in Yana's head.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Time war, time war.  
JACK [OC]: Do you think she could change me back?  
DOCTOR [OC]: I took the power out of her.

**39\. Radiation chamber**

DOCTOR [behind door]: She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed.  
JACK: I'm sorry.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Yeah.  
JACK: I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Do you want to die?  
JACK: Oh, this one's a little stuck.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Jack?  
JACK: I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic.  
DOCTOR [behind door]: You might be out there, somewhere.  
JACK: I could go meet myself.  
DOCTOR: Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with.  
JACK: This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky.  
DOCTOR: Hmm.

**40\. Yana's laboratory**

JACK [OC]: Regeneration. Regeneration.  
MARTHA: I never understand half the things he says. What's wrong?  
ANTHONY: Professor, what is it?  
YANA: Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked.  
(An ornately inscribed fob watch.)  
DOCTOR [Human Nature]: Martha, this watch is me. I'm going to become human.  
YANA: Time and time and time again. Always running out on me.  
MARTHA: Can I have a look at that?  
YANA: Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me.  
MARTHA: Where did you get it?  
YANA: Hmm? I was found with it.  
MARTHA: What do you mean?  
YANA: An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this.  
MARTHA: Have you opened it?  
YANA: Why would I? It's broken.  
MARTHA: How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?  
YANA: It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know.  
(Martha turns the watch over and recognises the inscriptions.)  
YANA: Does it matter?  
MARTHA: No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me.  
ANTHONY: I'm coming too, Martha.

**41\. Radiation chamber**

(The final connection is made.)  
JACK: Yes!  
DOCTOR [behind door]: Now, get out of there. Come on!

**42\. Control room**

(The Doctor uses the telephone.)  
DOCTOR: Lieutenant, everyone on board?  
ATILLO [OC]: Ready and waiting.  
DOCTOR: Stand by. Two minutes to ignition.  
ATILLO [OC]: Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed.  
COMPUTER: Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight  
(Jack and the Doctor rush around, flicking switches. Martha and Anthony enters.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable.  
MARTHA: Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything.  
DOCTOR: Don't be ridiculous.  
ANTHONY: She asked him. He said he's had it his whole life.  
JACK: So he's got the same watch.  
MARTHA: Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human.  
MARTHA: And it's the same watch.  
DOCTOR: It can't be.  
(An alarm sounds.)  
JACK: That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one.  
DOCTOR: Jack, keep it level!  
MARTHA: But that's brilliant, isn't it?  
DOCTOR: Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died.  
JACK: Not if he was human.  
DOCTOR: What did he say, Martha? What did he say?  
MARTHA: He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing.  
DOCTOR: What about now? Can he see it now?

**43\. Yana's laboratory**

(Yana looks at the watch.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: The Tardis. The time vortex.  
(Anthony Ainley's laugh.)  
JACK: Regeneration. Regeneration.  
WATCH: The drums, the drums, the drums, the never ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty.  
DELGADO [OC]: Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!

**44\. Control room**

COMPUTER: Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine  
JACK: If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe.  
COMPUTER: Six, five  
MARTHA: Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said  
COMPUTER: One.  
(The Doctor turns the last switch and the rocket engines fire. Yana opens the watch and golden energy streams into him.)  
BOE: You are not alone.  
(Y A N A. Outside, Futurekind watch the rocket blast away.)

**45\. Control room**

DOCTOR: Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it?  
ATILLO [OC]: Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia.  
DOCTOR: Good luck.

**46\. Yana's laboratory**

(Yana moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face.)

**47\. Control room**

DOCTOR: Get it open! Get it open!

**48\. Yana's laboratory**

YANA: Not to worry. As one door closes, another must open.  
(He turns off the silo's defences.)  
(The tribe bursts through the gates. The Doctor and Jack finally get the control room door open.)  
YANA: I am the Master.  
(Yana thrusts the live end of the cable at Chantho.)

**49\. Corridor**

JACK: This way!  
(Yana caresses the jar with the Doctor's hand in it.)

**50\. Outside Yana's laboratory**

DOCTOR: Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!

**51\. Yana's laboratory**

DOCTOR [OC]: Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch.  
(Yana removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.)  
YANA: Utopia.

**52\. Outside Yana's laboratory**

MARTHA: They're coming!  
DOCTOR: Professor!

**53\. Yana's laboratory**

(Yana disconnects the power cable from the Tardis but also putting his hand on it.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Just open the door, please.  
(Jack smashes the control panel and the door opens. Yana steps back into the Tardis, carrying the jar, and shuts the door on the Doctor. He locks it just before the Doctor can insert his key then goes to the console and presses a switch.)

**54\. Tardis**

YANA: Deadlocked.

**55\. Yana's laboratory**

DOCTOR: Let me in. Let me in!  
(Jack is trying to hold the door closed.)  
JACK: I broke the lock. Give me a hand!  
DOCTOR: I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!

**56\. Tardis**

YANA: Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn.  
(Derek Jacobi changes into John Simm. The Doctor watches the golden glow through the Tardis window.)

**57\. Yana's laboratory**

(Futurekind force the door open.)  
JACK: Doctor! You'd better think of something!

**58\. Tardis**

MASTER: Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh.

**59\. Yana's laboratory**

MASTER [OC]: Now then, Doctor.

**60\. Tardis**

MASTER: Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello.

**61\. Yana's laboratory**

MASTER [OC] Hello.

**62\. Tardis**

MASTER: Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to

**63\. Yana's laboratory**

MASTER [OC]: Stop me, I don't think.  
MARTHA: Hold on. I know that voice.  
DOCTOR: I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!

**64\. Tardis**

MASTER: Use my name.

**65\. Yana's laboratory**

DOCTOR: Master. I'm sorry.

**66\. Tardis**

MASTER: Tough!

**67\. Yana's laboratory**

JACK: I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!  
(The Doctor activates his sonic screwdriver while the Master starts up the time rotor.)

**68\. Tardis**

MASTER: Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!

**69\. Yana's laboratory**

MARTHA: Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)

To Be Continued...


	2. The Sound Of Drums and LOTTL

**DOCTOR WHO **

**SERIES THREE**

**EPISODE TWELVE &amp; THIRTEEN**

THE SOUND OF DRUMS AND THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS

**1\. Alleyway**

(A vortex appears, blowing the rubbish around, followed by the Doctor, Anthony, Jack and Martha.)  
MARTHA: Oh, my head.  
DOCTOR: Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer.

**2\. Street**

JACK: Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky.  
DOCTOR: That wasn't luck that was me.

**3\. Yana's laboratory**

(A few moments earlier, trying to keep out the Futurekind whilst using the sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator bracelet.)  
DOCTOR: Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!  
JACK: I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years.  
DOCTOR: That's because you didn't have me. Martha, Anthony grab hold, now!  
(With everyone holding on to the manipulator, they vanish.)

**4\. Street**

JACK: The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator.  
MARTHA: But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space.  
DOCTOR: No, he's here. Trust me.  
ANTHONY: Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor.  
JACK: If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated.  
MARTHA: What does that mean?  
JACK: It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man.  
(A beggar is tapping the rhythm of the start of the old who theme on his tin mug. Di di di dum di di di dum.)  
MARTHA: Then how are we going to find him?  
DOCTOR: I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do.  
MARTHA: But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be.  
(A series of public television screens on lampposts are broadcasting the news.)  
NEWSREADER [on screen]: Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters.  
(The new Prime Minister is walking down steps with his wife.)  
MARTHA: I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon.  
DOCTOR: That's him. He's Prime Minister.  
PHOTOGRAPHER [on screen]: Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir.  
DOCTOR: The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?

**5\. Outside Saxon HQ**

MASTER: This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine.

**6\. Street**

MASTER [on screen]: In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor.

**7\. 10 Downing Street**

(The Master and Lucy Saxon are walking along a corridor whilst aides hand him various reports.)  
WOMAN: Finance report, sir.  
WOMAN 2: Military protocol, sir.  
WOMAN 3: EC directive, sir.  
MAN: Annual budget, sir.  
MAN 2: Policy recommendations.  
(They arrive outside the Cabinet Room.)  
LUCY: I'm so proud of you, Harry.  
(The Master kisses her.)  
MASTER: Bless.  
TISH: Sir. If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?  
MASTER: Oh yes, what was it?  
TISH: Tish. Letitia Jones.  
MASTER: Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous.

**8\. Cabinet Room**

(The full Cabinet are assembled.)  
MASTER: A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin.  
(He throws the files he has just been given into the air.)  
MASTER: Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?  
DUMFRIES: Very funny, sir. But if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little.  
MASTER: No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say thank you. Thank you, one and all. You ugly, fat faced bunch of wet, snivelling traitors.  
DUMFRIES: Yes, quite, very funny. But I think  
MASTER: No. No, that wasn't funny. You see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this.  
(Big grin, wide eyes.)  
MASTER: Not funny is like this.  
(Deep scowl and frown.)  
MASTER: And right now, I'm not like (grin) I'm like (frown) because you are traitors. Yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So this is your reward.  
(The Master puts on an oxygen mask.)  
DUMFRIES: Excuse me, Prime Minister. Do you mind my asking, what is that?  
MASTER: (muffled) It's a gas mask.  
DUMFRIES: I beg your pardon?  
MASTER: It's a gas mask.  
DUMFRIES: Yes, but, er, why are you wearing it?  
MASTER: (muffled) Well, because of the gas.  
DUMFRIES: I'm sorry?  
MASTER: Because of the gas.  
DUMFRIES: What gas?  
MASTER: (muffled) This gas.  
(The conference telephone sets pop up and squirt gas at the Cabinet and officials.)  
DUMFRIES: You're insane!  
(The Master gives the thumbs up sign as Dumfries and the rest of his colleagues die, then starts tapping out that famous rhythm on the table.)

**9\. Martha's home**

MARTHA: Home.  
DOCTOR: What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here.  
JACK: Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply.  
(Martha fetches her laptop.)  
MARTHA: Here you go. Any good?  
JACK: I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages.  
MARTHA: That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you.  
DOCTOR: We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time.  
ANTHONY: You going to tell us who he is?  
DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord.  
MARTHA: What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?  
DOCTOR: That's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon.  
(Martha switches on her answering machine.)  
TISH [on machine]: Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for  
(Martha turns it off again.)  
MARTHA: Oh, like it matters.

**10\. Cabinet Office**

(A woman walks through, brandishing a newspaper article.)  
TISH: I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in  
VIVIEN: Harold Saxon, A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself. Oh, come on, sweetheart. You must've read it.  
TISH: Not really. Sorry, I'm new.  
VIVIEN: Mister Saxon does like a pretty face, but I'm here to see Mrs Saxon.  
TISH: You can't just go barging in.

**11\. Drawing room**

(Meant to be the White Drawing Room, for private use of the PM and his family, presumably.)  
VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon. Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me.  
LUCY: Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day.  
VIVIEN: Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, What about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes.  
LUCY: Oh, I think maybe we should wait.  
VIVIEN: The headline's waiting to print. The Power Behind the Throne.  
LUCY: Really?  
VIVIEN: Britain's First Lady.  
LUCY: Gosh.  
VIVIEN: Front page.  
LUCY: Oh. Well, I suppose. Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes.  
VIVIEN: Excellent! Thank you. Go, go, what was it? Er, Tish. Now you can leave us alone.  
(Vivien gives Tish her coat.)  
TISH: No, but I'm supposed to sit in?  
VIVIEN: No, no, it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it.  
(Tish is pushed out of the room and the door shut in her face.)  
VIVIEN: Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. No, I beg of you, hear me out.  
LUCY: What are you talking about?  
VIVIEN: Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie.

**12\. Martha's home**

SHARON OSBOURNE [on laptop]: I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day.  
McFLY [on laptop]: Vote Saxon! Go Harry!  
ANN WIDDECOMBE [on laptop]: I think Mister Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too.  
JACK: Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way.  
DOCTOR: Oh, thanks.  
MARTHA: But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life.

**13\. Drawing room**

VIVIEN: All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world.  
LUCY: I think perhaps you should leave now.  
VIVIEN: Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network.  
LUCY: Mrs Rook, now stop it.  
VIVIEN: Even now they've said that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion?  
LUCY: How should I know?  
VIVIEN: But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him?  
LUCY: I think  
VIVIEN: Yes?  
LUCY: There was a time when we first met, I wondered. But he was so good to my father, and he said.  
VIVIEN: What? Just tell me, sweetheart.  
LUCY: The thing is, I made my choice.  
VIVIEN: I'm sorry?  
LUCY: For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?  
MASTER: My faithful companion.  
VIVIEN: Mister Saxon. Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I didn't mean.  
MASTER: Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist.  
VIVIEN: Then tell me. Who are you?  
MASTER: I am the Master and these are my friends.  
(Four spheres pop into existence and orbit his head.)  
VIVIEN: I'm sorry?  
MASTER: Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?  
VIVIEN: What do you mean?  
MASTER: The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer.  
(Spikes or thin blades now stick out from the spheres.)  
FEMALE SPHERE: The lady doesn't like us.  
MALE SPHERE: Silly lady.  
VIVIEN: No.  
MALE SPHERE: Dead lady.

**14\. Outside the Drawing room**

(Lucy and the Master run out as the spheres close in on Vivien and she screams. After a few moments, the Master opens the door again but the scream is continuing. He shuts it then opens it once more. Still screaming.)  
LUCY: Oh, but she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent.  
MASTER: Ninety nine, ninety eight?  
LUCY: But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?  
(The Master hugs Lucy.)  
MASTER: Tomorrow morning. I promise. That's when everything ends.

**15\. Martha's home**

(Jack is making them mugs of tea.)  
JACK: But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades.  
DOCTOR: No.  
JACK: Why not? Worked for me.  
DOCTOR: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fusing the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now.  
ANTHONY: Yeah, but a little leeway?  
DOCTOR: Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale.  
MARTHA: I was going to vote for him.  
DOCTOR: Really?  
MARTHA: Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him.  
JACK: Me too.  
DOCTOR: Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?  
MARTHA: I don't know. He always sounded good.  
(She starts tapping the rhythm.)  
MARTHA: Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice.  
DOCTOR: What's that?  
MARTHA: What?  
DOCTOR: That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?  
MARTHA: I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know.  
(A fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. The Doctor turns on the TV.)  
DOCTOR: Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom.  
MASTER [on TV]: Britain, Britain, Britain.

**16\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen.

**17\. Martha's home**

(Over the appropriate film clips.)  
MASTER [OC]: Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill.

**18\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Time and time again, and the government told you nothing.  
(Lucy crosses her fingers.)

**19\. Martha's home**

MASTER [on TV]: Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose

**20\. Cabinet room**

(Tish is also present.)  
MASTER: Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted.

**21\. Martha's home**

MASTER [on TV]: A message for humanity, from beyond the stars.  
FEMALE SPHERE: People of the Earth,

**22\. Cabinet room**

FEMALE SPHERE [OC]: We come in peace. We bring great gifts.

**23\. Martha's home**

FEMALE SPHERE [on TV]: We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship.

**24\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself.

**25\. Martha's home**

MASTER [on TV]: They are called the Toclafane.  
DOCTOR: What?  
MASTER [on TV]: And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species

**26\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?

**27\. Martha's home**

(The Doctor turns to look at Martha, then turns the big old cathode ray tube TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back.)  
DOCTOR: Out!  
(The Doctor grabs the laptop and they run out into the street.)

**28\. Outside Martha's home**

(The first floor of the converted house explodes with a massive fireball smashing the windows.)  
DOCTOR: All right?  
JACK: Fine, yeah, fine.  
DOCTOR: Martha? What are you doing?  
(Martha is dialing on her mobile phone.)  
MARTHA: He knows about me. What about my family?  
DOCTOR: Don't tell them anything.  
MARTHA: I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God

**29\. Francine's home**

MARTHA [OC]: You're there.  
FRANCINE: Of course I'm here, sweetheart.

**30\. Outside Martha's home**

FRANCINE [OC]: You all right?  
MARTHA: I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum

**31\. Francine's home**

MARTHA [OC]: Has there been anyone asking about me?  
(The woman in black is listening in to the call.)

**32\. Outside Martha's home**

FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, I think perhaps you should come round.  
MARTHA: I can't. Not now.

**33\. Francine's home**

FRANCINE: No, but it's your father. We've been talking and

**34\. Outside Martha's home**

FRANCINE [OC]: We thought we might give it another go.

**35\. Francine's home**

MARTHA [OC]: Don't be so daft. Since when?  
FRANCINE: Just come around.

**36\. Outside Martha's home**

FRANCINE [OC]: Come to the house. We can

**37\. Francine's home**

FRANCINE: Celebrate.  
MARTHA [OC]: You said you'd

**38\. Outside Martha's home**

MARTHA: Never get back with him in a million years.

**39\. Francine's home**

FRANCINE: Ask him yourself.  
CLIVE: Martha, it's me.

**40\. Outside Martha's home**

MARTHA: Dad, what are you doing there?  
CLIVE [OC]: Like your mother said.

**41\. Francine's home**

CLIVE: Come round. We can explain everything.

**42\. Outside Martha's home**

MARTHA: Dad? Just say

**43\. Francine's home**

MARTHA [OC]: Yes or no.

**44\. Outside Martha's home**

MARTHA: Is there someone else there?

**45\. Francine's home**

CLIVE: Yes! Just run!  
FRANCINE: Clive!  
CLIVE: Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!  
(Two men in black grab Clive as he runs along the hallway.)  
FRANCINE: We're trying to help her!

**46\. Outside Martha's home**

FRANCINE [OC]: Martha, don't listen to him!  
MARTHA: Dad? What's going on? Dad?

**47\. Francine's house**

FRANCINE: We've got to get Martha away from him!

**48\. Outside Martha's home**

MARTHA: We've got to help them.  
DOCTOR: That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!  
(Martha goes to her Vauxhall Corsa.)  
MARTHA: I don't care.  
(The Doctor gets in the front seat, and Jack in the back.)

**49\. Outside Francine's home**

(The police bundle Clive into a van.)  
CLIVE: Get off! It's your fault! All of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!

**50\. Martha's car**

(Martha speeds down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.)  
DOCTOR: Corner!

**51\. Outside Francine's home**

DEXTER: Mister Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in. All of them.  
FRANCINE: But I was helping you!

**52\. Martha's car**

(Martha is making a phone call, hands free.)  
MARTHA: Come on, Tish. Pick up.

**53\. 10 Downing Street**

TISH: Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see?  
(Two men grab Tish's arms and carry her backwards.)

**54\. Martha's car**

TISH [OC]: What are you doing?

**55\. 10 Downing Street**

TISH: Get off! Linda, tell them!

**56\. Martha's car**

MARTHA: What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!

**57\. Outside Francine's home**

(The men are trying to get Francine into the police van when Martha drives up.)  
FRANCINE: I was helping you! Get off me! Martha, get out of here! Get out!  
DEXTER: Target identified.  
(Armed police take up position.)  
DOCTOR: Martha, reverse.  
DEXTER: Take aim.  
DOCTOR: Get out, now!  
DEXTER: Fire!  
(Martha turns the car round as bullets slam into it.)  
JACK: Move it!  
(The rear window is shattered as they drive away.)  
DEXTER: Take them away.

**58\. Martha's car**

MARTHA: The only place we can go planet Earth. Great!  
DOCTOR: Careful! JACK: Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!

**59\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: Martha, come on!  
(It is raining, and Martha is making another telephone call.)  
MARTHA: Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?

**60\. Sea front**

(Leo is with his girlfriend, who is pushing a pram.)  
LEO: I'm in Brighton. Yeah, we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?  
MARTHA [OC]: Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home.

**61\. Underpass**

MARTHA: I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish.

**62\. Sea front**

MARTHA [OC]: You've got to hide.  
LEO: Shut up.  
MARTHA [OC]: On my life.

**63\. Underpass**

MARTHA: You've got to trust me.

**64\. Cabinet room**

MARTHA [OC]: Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide.  
MASTER: Ooo, a nice little game of

**65\. Underpass**

MASTER [OC]: Hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones.

**66\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?

**67\. Underpass**

MARTHA: Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!  
(The Doctor takes her phone.)  
DOCTOR: I'm here.

**68\. Cabinet room**

(The Master transfers the call to his mobile.)  
MASTER: Doctor.

**69\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: Master.

**70\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: I like it when you use my name.

**71\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day.

**72\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?

**73\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: So, Prime Minister, then.  
MASTER: I know.

**74\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: It's good, isn't it?

**75\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman.  
MASTER [OC]: Do you remember

**76\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: All those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids

**77\. Underpass**

MASTER [OC]: Back home. Where is it, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Gone.

**78\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: How can Gallifrey be gone?

**79\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: It burnt.

**80\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: And the Time Lords?

**81\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?

**82\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a

**83\. Underpass**

MASTER [OC]: Time War. I was there when the

**84\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.

**85\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: I know.

**86\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: All of them? But not you, which must mean

**87\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything.

**88\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?

**89\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: Stop it!  
MASTER [OC]: You must have been like God.  
DOCTOR: I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other.

**90\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Are you asking me out on a date?

**91\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth.

**92\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Too late.

**93\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: Why do you say that?

**94\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming.

**95\. Underpass**

DOCTOR: I could help you. Please, let me help.

**96\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums.

**97\. Shopping centre**

(A man lounging nearby starts slapping his thighs in the rhythm.)  
DOCTOR: What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!

**98\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Ooo look. You're on TV.

**99\. Shopping centre**

DOCTOR: Stop it. Answer me.

**100\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which,

**101\. Shopping centre**

(The broadcast is on a TV in a shop window.)  
MASTER [OC]: By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are.  
(The ticker says Nationwide Hunt For Terrorist Suspects, and has their pictures.)  
NEWS 24: Known as the Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous.

**102\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang

**103\. Shopping centre**

MASTER [OC]: Off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them.

**104\. Cabinet room**

(The Master switches the laptop to the CCTV feed of the shopping precinct.)  
MASTER: Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?

**105\. Shopping centre**

DOCTOR: He can see us.  
(The Doctor zaps the CCTV with the sonic screwdriver.)

**106\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run.

**107\. Shopping centre**

DOCTOR: He's got control of everything.  
MARTHA: What do we do?  
JACK: We've got nowhere to go.  
MARTHA: Doctor, what do we do?  
MASTER [OC]: Run, Doctor.

**108\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: Run for your life!

**109\. Shopping centre**

DOCTOR: We run.

**110\. Cabinet room**

MASTER: I said, run!  
(Later, he is going through various TV channels on his laptop, whilst sipping a glass of whiskey.)  
NEWS 24: Tomorrow morning, Britain will be welcoming an extraterrestrial species  
AMNN: The President is said to be furious that Great Britain has taken unilateral action.  
(Chinese television news, then the Telletubbies. A Toclafane appears.)  
MASTER: Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution.  
(The Doctor prefers the Clangers, I believe.)  
FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine ready?  
MASTER: Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at eight oh two precisely.  
FEMALE SPHERE: We have to escape, because it's coming, sir. The darkness, the never ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!  
MASTER: Eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Tell your people the world is waiting.  
(The sphere disappears. The Master looks out of the window at the pouring rain.)

**111\. Warehouse**

(Martha returns with a bag of takeaway food.)  
JACK: How was it?  
MARTHA: I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?  
JACK: I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing.  
MARTHA: Yeah, I meant about my family.  
DOCTOR: It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo.  
MARTHA: He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?  
JACK: Nice chips.  
DOCTOR: Actually, they're not bad.  
JACK: So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?  
MARTHA: And what is he to you? Like a colleague or  
DOCTOR: A friend, at first.  
MARTHA: I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something.  
DOCTOR: You've been watching too much TV.  
JACK: But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect.  
DOCTOR: Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know.  
MARTHA: What about you?  
DOCTOR: Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped.  
(Jack's bracelet beeps.)  
JACK: Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it.  
DOCTOR: Patch it through to the laptop.  
JACK: Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you.  
(The Torchwood logo appears on the laptop with the miraculous battery life.)  
DOCTOR: You work for Torchwood.  
JACK: I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now.  
DOCTOR: Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?  
JACK: The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour.  
(The Doctor hits play.)  
VIVIEN [on screen]: If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network.  
DOCTOR: What's the Archangel Network?  
MARTHA: I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it.  
JACK: It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel.  
DOCTOR: It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on.  
(The Doctor taps Martha's phone against the table, and it starts beeping di di di dum di di di dum.)  
DOCTOR: There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious.  
MARTHA: What is it, mind control?  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out.  
JACK: Any way you can stop it?  
DOCTOR: Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it.  
MARTHA: And we can fight back.  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes!  
(The Doctor takes parts of the phone and the laptop, and welds them sonically to their Tardis keys.)  
DOCTOR: Four Tardis keys. Four pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?  
MARTHA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: What about now?  
(He puts the string with his key on it around his neck, and Martha finds it difficult to look straight at him.)  
DOCTOR: No, I'm here. Look at me.  
MARTHA: It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know.  
DOCTOR: And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on.  
JACK: You too, huh?

**112\. Pathway**

DOCTOR: Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows.  
JACK: Like ghosts.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts.  
(With the keys around their necks, they have to step aside to prevent people from walking into them.)  
NEWS 24: And as they eyes of the world turn towards Great Britain, sources indicate that Air Force One has landed on British soil tonight.

**113\. Airport**

(The Master salutes as the President walks up to him. He's a George W Bush look-alike.)  
MASTER: Mister President, sir.  
WINTERS: Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation.  
MASTER: You make it sound like an invasion.  
WINTERS: First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it.  
MASTER: Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?  
WINTERS: Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane.  
(The Doctor, Jack and Martha are watching a little way away.)  
WINTERS: First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir.  
MASTER: So America is completely in charge?  
WINTERS: Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant.  
MASTER: It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching.  
WINTERS: Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me.  
(The President walks to his motorcade.)  
MASTER: The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling.  
(Lucy leaves with her security guard. The Master turns and looks in the rough direction of our trio. A Police van arrives and the Master runs over to it. Clive and Francine are bundled out.)  
MASTER: Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!  
CLIVE: You can't just do this.  
MASTER: All will be revealed.  
MARTHA: Oh my God.  
DOCTOR: Don't move.  
MARTHA: But the  
DOCTOR: Don't.  
(Clive and Francine are pushed into a Range Rover Vogue.)  
MARTHA: I'm going to kill him.  
JACK: What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?  
DOCTOR: Now that sounds like Torchwood.  
JACK: Still a good plan.  
DOCTOR: He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him.  
JACK: Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east.  
MARTHA: How do we get on board?  
DOCTOR: Does that thing work as a teleport?  
JACK: Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set.  
(All hands on Jack's bracelet.)

**114\. Engine room**

MARTHA: Oh, that thing is rough.  
JACK: I've has worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant.  
MARTHA: It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?  
JACK: A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth.  
(Valiant is effectively a Cloudbase, with three landing strips and a helipad. See Gerry Anderson's 'Captain Scarlet' for more details.)

**115\. Flight deck**

TANNOY: Europe now online. Awaiting confirmation from South America. And keep tracking Japan.  
(Lucy and the Master arrive in the lift. The actual ship's bridge is on a raised area at the far end of the large area. Cameras are stationed at the side and there is a big glass conference table and chairs in the middle. One of the pieces of equipment on the bridge is a large circular item with engraving like the fob watch.)  
WINTERS: I want the whole thing branded in my suit of office, not the UN. You got that?  
WOMAN: This material is being transmitted prior to transmission.  
MASTER: Anything I can do? I could make the tea, or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?  
WINTERS: It you could just sit.  
(The Master and Lucy walk away.)  
MASTER: Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?  
LUCY: It's beautiful.  
MASTER: Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place. Every detail.

**116\. Valiant**

(The Doctor stops running.)  
JACK: We've no time for sightseeing.  
DOCTOR: No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?  
JACK: Hear what?  
MARTHA: Doctor, my family's on board.  
DOCTOR: Brilliant. This way.  
(They run down a gangway to level 4, then open a door at the end.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, at last!  
MARTHA: Oh, yes!  
JACK: What's it doing on the Valiant?

**117\. Tardis**

JACK: What the hell's he done?  
DOCTOR: Don't touch it.  
JACK: I'm not going to.  
MARTHA: What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick.  
DOCTOR: It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be.  
MARTHA: Doctor, what is it?  
DOCTOR: He's cannibalised the Tardis.  
JACK: Is this what I think it is?  
DOCTOR: It's a paradox machine.

**118\. Flight deck**

WINTERS: Two minutes, everyone.  
(Winters heads up the steps.)  
WINTERS: According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you.  
TANNOY: Five, four, three, two, one.  
MASTER: Jelly baby?  
WINTERS: Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And, er, good luck to all of us.

**119\. Tardis**

(The Doctor taps a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console.)  
DOCTOR: As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight.  
JACK: First contact is at eight, then two minutes later  
MARTHA: What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?  
JACK: More important, can you stop it?  
DOCTOR: Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system.  
MARTHA: Then we've got to get to the Master.  
JACK: Yeah. How are we going to stop him?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?

**120\. Various locations**

(The television is on whilst school children have breakfast in the canteen, workers are in a cafe, mothers are feeding their children, etc etc.)  
NEWS 24: And in just thirty seconds' time, we'll be going live to First Contact. It's been announced that Harold Saxon has invited President Winters to take the address.  
AMNN: It's three am in the morning on the eastern seaboard and President Winters has been chosen to lead the world into a new age.

**121\. Flight deck**

WINTERS: My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew.  
(The Doctor, Martha and Jack enter quietly.)  
WINTERS: For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone.  
JACK: (sotto) This plan, you going to tell us?  
WINTERS: No longer unique in the universe.  
DOCTOR: If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key.  
JACK: Yes, sir.  
MARTHA: I'll get him.  
WINTERS: And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane.  
(The four spheres appear.)  
WINTERS: My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon.  
MALE SPHERE: You're not the Master.  
FEMALE SPHERE: We like the Mister Master.  
MALE SPHERE 2: We don't like you.  
WINTERS: I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will.  
MALE SPHERE 2: Man is stupid.  
MALE SPHERE: Master is our friend.  
FEMALE SPHERE Where's my Master, pretty please?  
MASTER: Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy.  
WINTERS: Saxon, what are you talking about?  
MASTER: I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him.  
(A sphere points its weapon at Winters and blasts him into little pieces. General consternation and guns drawn. The Master laughs and applauds.)  
MASTER: Guards.  
GUARD: Nobody move! Nobody move!  
MASTER: Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully.  
(The Doctor takes off his key and tries to run forward. Two men in black grab him.)  
GUARD: Stop him!  
MASTER: We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that.  
DOCTOR: Stop it! Stop it now!  
MASTER: As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which.  
(Jack runs forward. The Master zaps him with his screwdriver.)  
MASTER: Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!  
DOCTOR: Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself  
MASTER: Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go.  
DOCTOR: It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?  
MASTER: Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do.  
(He opens a large metal briefcase.)  
MASTER: I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?  
(The Master aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha next to him.)  
JACK: Teleport.  
MARTHA: I can't.  
JACK: We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out.  
(Lucy is looking very unhappy with all this. The Master stops zapping the Doctor, who now looks at least a hundred years old.)  
MARTHA: Doctor? I've got you.  
MASTER: Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison.  
(Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.)  
GUARD: Come on, move.  
MARTHA: Mum.  
FRANCINE: I'm sorry.  
DOCTOR: The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?  
MASTER: Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break.  
MALE SPHERE: Is it time? Is it ready?  
FEMALE SPHERE: Is the machine singing?  
MASTER: Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!  
(Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' starts playing as the paradox machine in the Tardis activates.)  
SINGER: Here come the drums. Here come the drums. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe.  
(A tear appears in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres pour out.)  
SINGER: It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child.  
MASTER: How many do you think?  
LUCY: I, I don't know.  
MASTER: Six billion. Down you go, kids!  
(The spheres head to the population centres and open fire.)  
MASTER: Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!  
(The Doctor whispers to Martha, although we don't actually see that in this episode. She moves away from him, holding Jack's bracelet.)  
GENEVA [OC]: Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!  
(Other reports come in in other languages.)  
LONDON [OC]: This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us. (Martha and Anthony teleport away. The Doctor and Jack look at each other, and the Doctor nods.)

**122\. Hampstead Heath**

(Still wearing the Tardis key, Martha watches London burning.)  
MARTHA: We're coming back.

**123\. Flight deck**

(The Master and Lucy hold up the ancient Doctor so he can watch the slaughter.)  
MASTER: And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good.

To Be Continued

**Part 2**

COMPUTER: Space lane traffic is advised to stay away from Sol Three, also known as Earth. Pilots are warned Sol Three is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed. Planet Earth is closed.

_One year later_

**124\. Beach**

(A man signals to a rowing boat offshore with an oil lamp. It comes in Anthony and Martha gets out. The boat and its crew leave.)  
ANTHONY: What's your name, then?  
TOM: Tom Milligan. No need to ask whom you two are.. The famous Martha Jones and Anthony Williams. How long since you were last in Britain?  
MARTHA: Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year.  
TOM: So what's the plan?  
MARTHA: This Professor Docherty. We need to see her. Can you get me there?  
TOM: She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?  
MARTHA: Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk.  
TOM: There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend.  
MARTHA: What does the legend say?  
TOM: That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only people to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say, she's going to save the world. Bit late for that.  
(They walk up to a flat bed van.)  
MARTHA: How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?  
TOM: Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out other the labour camps.  
MARTHA: Great. I'm travelling with a doctor.

**125\. Van cab**

TOM: Story goes that you're the only people on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead.  
MARTHA: Let's just drive.

**126\. Flight deck**

MASTER [OC]: Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stand on high, playing track three.  
(The Master enters the flight deck and starts dancing to I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters. He goes up to Lucy, kisses her and they dance together.)  
SINGER: I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride. Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone.  
(Francine the maid serves tea. The Master rings a ships bell and the Doctor crawls out of his straw-strewn tent. The Master forces him into a wheelchair and takes him for a push around the deck.)  
SINGER: Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride.  
MASTER: It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?  
DOCTOR: Leave her alone.  
MASTER: But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?  
DOCTOR: I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is.  
MASTER: Oh no, you don't!  
(He pushes the Doctor's wheelchair away.)  
TANNOY: Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice.  
MASTER: Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours. (The Doctor holds three fingers against his thigh. Francine repeats the signal to Clive, who is mopping the deck in a corridor. He passes the signal on to Tish, who is also a maid, as she takes a meal to the prisoner.)

**127\. Brig**

(On LD2, grubby, tattered Jack is being forced to stand all the time, wrists chained to stout posts on either side.)  
JACK: Morning, Tish. Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips. Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet.  
(Tish spoons him his food and puts three fingers against the container. Jack winks.)

**128\. Quarry**

(A giant statue of the Master stands above the rocks.)  
MARTHA: All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore.  
TOM: Best to keep down. Here we go. The entire south coast of England, converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning. Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap.  
(A fleet of space rockets.)  
ANTHONY: You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's a hundred thousand rockets getting ready for war.  
TOM: War? With who?  
MARTHA: The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom, in space, before all this happened, and there are a thousand different civilisations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all.  
TOM: You've been in space?  
MARTHA: Problem with that?  
TOM: No. No, just er, wow. Anything else I should know?  
MARTHA: I've met Shakespeare.  
(Two spheres fly in from behind the statue.)  
SPHERE: Identify, little man.  
TOM: I've got a licence. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for  
SPHERE: Soon the rockets will fly, and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy.  
(The spheres fly off to the shipyard, laughing.)  
TOM: But they didn't see you.  
MARTHA: How do you think I travelled the world?  
(She is wearing the Tardis key. They go back to the van.)  
MARTHA: Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, fifteen satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting this low level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon.  
TOM: Saxon. Feels like years ago.  
MARTHA: But the key's tuned in to the same frequency. Makes me sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable.  
TOM: Well, I can see you.  
MARTHA: That's because you wanted to.  
TOM: Yeah, I suppose I did.  
MARTHA: Is there a Mrs Milligan?  
TOM: No. No. What about you?  
MARTHA: There used to be someone.  
(She remembers the Doctor kissing her, then whispering to her.)  
MARTHA: A long time ago. Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman.  
TOM: We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?  
MARTHA: It's nearly three o'clock.

**129\. Flight deck**

(14:58 according to the chronometer up on the bridge. The Doctor, Francine and Tish are there, whilst Clive is still cleaning below decks. Jack can see a clock from his cage, too, and starts to pull on his chains. The Master enters the flight deck.)  
MASTER: Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold.  
(With seconds to go to 3 o'clock, Jack's chains are coming free of the wall.)  
MASTER: You two should get to know each other. That might be fun.  
(Tanya massages the Master's shoulders.)  
On the stroke of 3, Jack is free. He grabs a steam hose and points it at the guard. Clive throws water on an electrical circuit and starts a fire.)  
TANNOY: Condition red.  
MASTER: What the hell?  
TANNOY: Repeat, condition red.  
(Francine throws the Master's jacket to Tish. She gives it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from the pocket and points it at the Master.)  
MASTER: Oh, I see.  
DOCTOR: I told you. I have one thing to say.  
(The Master laughs.)

**130\. Passageways**

(Clive gets caught. Jack is confronted by a squad of armed men, so he surrenders.)  
JACK: Oh, here we go again.  
(The squad shoot Jack.)

**131\. Flight deck**

(The Doctor can't get the laser screwdriver to work.)  
MASTER: Isomorphic controls.  
(He takes screwdriver from the Doctor and punches him.)  
MASTER: Which means they only work for me. Like this.  
(A laser beam just misses Francine.)  
MASTER: Say sorry!  
FRANCINE: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.  
TISH: Mum!  
MASTER: Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away.  
GUARD: Move. Come on.  
MASTER: Okay. Gotcha.  
(The Master helps the Doctor into a chair as Tish and Francine are taken away.)  
MASTER: Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me.  
DOCTOR: I just need you to listen.  
MASTER: No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones.

**132\. Workshop**

(Tom cuts a gap in the shipyard's chain link fence, and they run to a building where an older woman is thumping a cathode ray tube in frustration.)  
TOM: Professor Docherty?  
DOCHERTY: Busy.  
TOM: They, er, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones.  
DOCHERTY: She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy.  
MARTHA: Televisions don't work anymore.  
DOCHERTY: Oh God, I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desi? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself.  
(A static-ridden black and white image appears.)  
DOCHERTY: There!  
MASTER [on TV]: My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope.

**133\. Flight deck**

(Francine, Clive and Tish are locked up, and Jack is back in his chains.)  
MASTER: But I ask you

**134\. Workshop**

MASTER [on TV]: How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?

**135\. Flight deck**

MASTER: What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?  
(The Master retunes his screwdriver and zaps the Doctor again.)  
MASTER: Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years.  
(Finally the convulsions end. The Doctor is no longer sitting in the wheelchair.)  
MASTER: Doctor.  
(A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peers out from the otherwise empty clothes.)

**136\. Workshop**

MASTER [on TV]: Received and understood, Miss Jones?  
(The broadcast ends.)  
TOM: I'm sorry.  
MARTHA: The Doctor's still alive.  
DOCHERTY: Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness. Fifteen satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared.  
TOM: We could just take them out.  
DOCHERTY: We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend.  
ANTHONY: They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up.  
DOCHERTY: Then what are they, then?  
MARTHA: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this.  
(A computer disc.)  
MARTHA: No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged, except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this.  
(Docherty puts the disc into her computer, and thumps it as it struggles to read the data.)  
DOCHERTY: Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates.  
TOM: So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?  
MARTHA: No. Just got lucky.  
DOCHERTY: I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon. There! A current of fifty eight point five kiloamperes transferred charge of five hundred and ten megajoules precisely.  
TOM: Can you recreate that?  
DOCHERTY: I think so. Easily. Yes.  
MARTHA: Right then, Doctor Milligan, we're going to get us a sphere.  
(Outside Tom fires a gun three times. A sphere chases him.)  
MARTHA: He's coming. You ready?  
DOCHERTY: You do your job, I'll do mine!  
(Tom runs in.)  
TOM: Now!  
(The sphere gets caught in an electrical field set up across a narrow passageway. After a few moments, it drops to the ground.)  
DOCHERTY: That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside.

**137\. Flight deck**

(The tiny Doctor is imprisoned in a bird cage.)  
FRANCINE [OC]: I'm going To kill him, if I have to wait a hundred years. I'm going to kill the Master.

**138\. Brig**

(Jack has a gun pointed at him all the time now.)  
FRANCINE [OC]: One day he'll let his guard down. One day.

**139\. Cell**

FRANCINE: And I'll be there.  
CLIVE: No, that's my job. I'll swear to you, I'd shoot that man stone dead.  
TISH: I'll get him. Even if it kills me.  
FRANCINE: Don't say that.  
TISH: I mean it. That man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead.

**140\. Flight deck**

(Lucy is still in the glamorous red dress, but she's not a happy little wife any more.)  
MASTER: Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary.  
DOCTOR: Then stop.  
MASTER: Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me.  
DOCTOR: It's only you.  
MASTER: Good.  
(A sphere enters.)  
FEMALE SPHERE: Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall.  
MASTER: You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much.

**141\. Workshop**

(Docherty is trying to open the sphere.)  
DOCHERTY: There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the  
(The opens the four quarters of the top of the sphere.)  
DOCHERTY: Oh my God!  
(The sphere contains a tiny wizened head. It opens its eyes and makes them jump back.)  
DOCHERTY: It's alive.  
SPHERE: Martha. Martha Jones.  
TOM: It knows you.  
SPHERE: Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly.  
MARTHA: What do you mean?  
SPHERE: You led us to salvation.  
MARTHA: Who are you?  
SPHERE: The skies are made of diamonds.  
MARTHA: No. You can't be him.  
CREET [memory]: The skies are made of diamonds.  
SPHERE: We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia.  
MARTHA: Oh, my God.  
TOM: What's it talking about? What's it mean?  
DOCHERTY: What are they?  
TOM: Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?  
MARTHA: They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future.

**142\. Flight deck**

MASTER: I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?  
LUCY: Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe.  
MASTER: Tell him what you saw.  
LUCY: Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever.  
MASTER: And it's your entire fault.

**143\. Workshop**

MARTHA: I'd sort of worked it out with the paradox machine, because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said  
DOCTOR [memory]: When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed, Which is right here, right now.  
MARTHA: The Master had the Tardis, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe, so he found Utopia.

**144\. Flight deck**

MASTER: You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark.

**145\. Workshop**

MARTHA: The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything.  
SPHERE: There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold.

**146\. Flight deck**

MASTER: All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves.  
FEMALE SPHERE: We made ourselves so pretty.  
MASTER: Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them.

**147\. Workshop**

SPHERE: But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home.  
DOCHERTY: But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist.  
MARTHA: And that's the paradox machine.

**148\. Flight deck**

MASTER: My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty.  
DOCTOR: But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe.  
MASTER: I'm a Time Lord. I have that right.  
DOCTOR: But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?  
FEMALE SPHERE: We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years.  
MASTER: With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?

**149\. Workshop**

TOM: But what about us? We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?  
SPHERE: Because it's fun!  
(Tom shoots the head.)

**150\. Flight deck**

MASTER: Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night, then.  
(The Master and Lucy leave, and the sphere follows.)

**151\. Docherty's room**

DOCHERTY: I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?  
MARTHA: Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me. The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this, the ultimate defence.  
(Martha opens the case to reveal a gun-like device, with a squeeze trigger and four small cylinders along the top. She also has three vials of coloured liquid.)  
TOM: All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this.  
DOCHERTY: Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much.  
MARTHA: Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate. Literally bring themselves back to life.  
DOCHERTY: Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful.  
MARTHA: Except for this. Four chemicals, slotted into the gun. Inject him. Kills a Time Lord permanently.  
TOM: Four chemicals? You've only got three.  
MARTHA: Still need the last one, because the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world, and I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London.  
TOM: Then where is it?  
MARTHA: There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there.

**152\. Workshop**

TOM: We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs. We'll get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy.  
DOCHERTY: You can spend the night here, if you like.  
TOM: No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you.  
DOCHERTY: And you. Good luck.  
MARTHA: Thanks.  
DOCHERTY: Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?  
MARTHA: I've got no choice.  
DOCHERTY: You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me.

**153\. Outside the slave quarters**

(Tom and Martha dodge a patrol, and knock on a door.)  
TOM: Let me in. It's Milligan.

**154\. Slave quarters**

(The place is full to bursting.)  
WOMAN: Did you bring food?  
TOM: Couldn't get any, and I'm starving.  
WOMAN: All we've got is water.  
MARTHA: I'm sorry.  
TOM: It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, a hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning.  
BOY: Are you Martha Jones?  
MARTHA: Yeah, that's me.  
BOY: Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it.  
WOMAN: Who is the Master?  
(A babble of voices.)  
TOM: Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted.  
MARTHA: No, it's all right. They want me to talk, and I will.

**155\. Workshop**

(Docherty opens a High Voltage box to reveal an Archangel communications device.)  
DOCHERTY: Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty.  
COMPUTER: State your intent.  
DOCHERTY: First of all, I need to know about my son.  
COMPUTER: State your intent.  
DOCHERTY: Is my son still alive?  
COMPUTER: State your intent.  
DOCHERTY: I have some information for the Master concerning Martha Jones.

**156\. Flight deck**

(The Master enters in a silk dressing gown and wakes up the Doctor.)  
MASTER: Guess what.

**157\. Slave quarters**

MARTHA: I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do.  
WOMAN: It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here.  
BOY: But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground.  
WOMAN: Hide her!  
TOM: Use this.  
(They cover Martha with an old sack. Outside, the Master is accompanied by armed guards and spheres. Tom readies his gun by the letter box.)  
BOY: He walks among us, our lord and master.

**158\. Outside the slave quarters**

MASTER: Martha. Martha Jones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions. I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself. What would the Doctor do? (Martha takes off the Tardis key and goes outside.)  
MASTER: Oh, yes. Oh, very well done. Good girl. He trained you well. Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it.  
(Martha throws her backpack towards the Master, who fires his laser screwdriver at it.)  
MASTER: And now, good companion, your work is done.  
(The Master points his laser at Martha. Tom runs out of the house.)  
TOM: No!  
(The Master kills Tom, and laughs.)  
MASTER: But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm? Almost dawn, Martha, and planet Earth marches to war.

**159\. Flight deck**

MASTER [OC]: Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe.  
(Guards bring Martha in. Clive, Francine and Tish are already there on one side. and Jack on the other.)  
MASTER: Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten.  
(Martha throws the vortex manipulator to the Master.)  
MASTER: And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?  
MAN [OC]: The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!  
MASTER: Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?  
SPHERES [in orbit]: We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice. MASTER: At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward  
(Martha laughs quietly.)  
MASTER: What. What's so funny?  
MARTHA: A gun.  
MASTER: What about it?  
MARTHA: A gun in four parts?  
MASTER: Yes, and I destroyed it.  
MARTHA: A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?  
MASTER: What do you mean?  
DOCTOR: As if I would ask her to kill.  
MASTER: Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her.  
MARTHA: But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son.  
MARTHA [memory]: That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy.  
MARTHA: I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time.  
MASTER: Oh, but you're still going to die.  
MARTHA: Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?  
MASTER: Tell me.  
MARTHA: I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story.  
MARTHA [in slave quarters]: He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. I know him.  
MARTHA: I told them about the Doctor.  
MARTHA [in slave quarters]: I love him.  
MARTHA: And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.  
MASTER: Faith and hope? Is that all?  
MARTHA: No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said.  
(Martha stands up.)  
DOCTOR [memory]: Use the countdown.  
MARTHA: I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time  
MASTER: Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?  
MARTHA: Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites.  
MASTER: What?  
JACK: The Archangel Network.  
MARTHA: A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor.  
(Zero. The Doctor and his cage starts to glow.)  
MASTER: Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't.  
JACK: Doctor. Doctor.  
FRANCINE: Doctor.  
MASTER: Don't.  
CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.  
MASTER: Stop this right now. Stop it!  
LUCY: Doctor.  
JACK: Doctor.  
MARTHA: Doctor.  
CROWD [on monitor]: Doctor.  
(The Doctor is back to his previous centegenarian form.)  
DOCTOR: I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices.  
MASTER: I order you to stop!  
CROWDS: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.  
LUCY: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking.  
(The Doctor is back to his normal appearance.)  
DOCTOR: Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this.  
(Martha runs to Francine and Tish for a group hug.)  
MASTER: No!  
(He fires laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field is still around him and it doesn't get through.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.  
MASTER: Then I'll kill them.  
(The Doctor stretches out his hand and the screwdriver flies from the Master's hand.)  
MASTER: You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!  
DOCTOR: And you know what happens now.  
MASTER: No! No! No! No!  
(The Doctor floats towards the Master.)  
DOCTOR: You wouldn't listen.  
MASTER: No!  
DOCTOR: Because you know what I'm going to say.  
MASTER: No.  
(The Master curls into a ball in the corner. The Doctor puts his arms around him.)  
DOCTOR: I forgive you.  
MASTER: My children.  
SPHERES [in orbit]: Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox.  
DOCTOR: Captain, the paradox machine!  
JACK: You men, with me! You stay here.  
(The Doctor spots the Master activating the manipulator, and grabs it.)  
DOCTOR: No!

**160\. Quarry**

MASTER: Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends.  
(A roll of thunder, and sirens sound in the shipyard.)

**161\. Flight deck**

MARTHA: We've all six billion spheres heading right for us.

**162\. Quarry**

DOCTOR: We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch.  
MASTER: Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns.

**163\. Valiant**

(Jack and the guards find three spheres are guarding the Tardis, so they start shooting at them. The rest are hurtling back down towards the Valiant.) GUARD: Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered.  
JACK: Yeah. Happens to me a lot.  
(Jack goes in alone.)

**164\. Quarry**

DOCTOR: Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me.  
(The Master hands over the black hole converter trigger. Jack gets inside the Tardis and empties his machine gun clip at the paradox machine. It goes Bang.  
At the quarry, the ground shakes as the Doctor and the Master struggle for the vortex manipulator. They disappear together.)

**165\. Flight deck**

(The spheres disappear and the ship shakes. Papers are flying everywhere. Martha gets thrown into the Doctor's arms.)  
DOCTOR: Everyone get down! Time is reversing!  
(The Master is hanging onto some railings. Francine sees a pistol on the floor. Meanwhile, the winds of time are creating havoc and panic on the ground, until finally the people, the rockets and the statues disappear. Calm returns and a red bus drives around Piccadilly Circus.)  
DOCTOR: The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning.  
MAN [OC]: This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated.  
DOCTOR: Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was.  
MARTHA: What about the spheres?  
DOCTOR: Trapped at the end of the universe.  
FRANCINE: But I can remember it.  
DOCTOR: We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met.  
(The Master runs for the door just as Jack is coming in.)  
JACK: Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?  
CLIVE: We kill him.  
TISH: We execute him.  
DOCTOR: No, that's not the solution.  
(Francine aims the pistol at the Master.)  
FRANCINE: Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them.  
MASTER: Go on. Do it.  
DOCTOR: Francine, you're better than him.  
(The Doctor gets Francine to lower the gun and he hugs her, then hands her off to Martha.)  
MASTER: You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?  
DOCTOR: You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence.  
JACK: Yeah, but you can't trust him.  
DOCTOR: No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis.  
MASTER: You mean you're just going to keep me?  
DOCTOR: Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for.  
(Lucy shoots the Master. The Doctor catches him as he staggers back.)  
JACK: Put it down.  
DOCTOR: There you go. I've got you. I've got you.  
MASTER: Always the women.  
DOCTOR: I didn't see her.  
MASTER: Dying in your arms. Happy now?  
DOCTOR: You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate.  
MASTER: No.  
DOCTOR: One little bullet. Come on.  
MASTER: I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse.  
DOCTOR: Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on.  
MASTER: And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?  
DOCTOR: You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else. Regenerate!  
MASTER: How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?  
(The Master dies.)  
DOCTOR: No!  
(Somewhere, later, the Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre then walks away.)

**166\. Park**

(Alison Docherty is walking along a path when Martha runs up to her and give her a bunch of flowers.)  
MARTHA: Just to say, I don't blame you.  
DOCHERTY: But who are you?

**167\. Roald Dahl Plass**

MARTHA: Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you.  
DOCTOR: Good.  
JACK: Back to work.  
DOCTOR: I really don't mind, though. Come with me.  
JACK: I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility.  
DOCTOR: Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that.  
(The Doctor takes Jack's hand and exposes the vortex manipulator on his wrist.)  
JACK: Hey, I need that.  
DOCTOR: I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise.  
(The Doctor sonics the manipulator.)  
JACK: And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?  
DOCTOR: Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack.  
JACK: Been called that before. Sir. Ma'am. But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?  
DOCTOR: I really don't know.  
JACK: Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you.  
(Jack head off towards Torchwood's secret entrance.)  
DOCTOR: No.  
MARTHA: It can't be.  
DOCTOR: No. Definitely not. No. No.

**168\. Outside Francine's home**

(The Doctor watches Francine, Martha, Clive and Tish inside the house from across the street where the Tardis is parked, then goes inside it. His spare hand is now attached to the base of the console. A little later, Martha leaves the house, making a telephone call.)  
MARTHA: Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Doctor Thomas Milligan.

**169\. Hospital**

TOM: Yeah.

**170\. Outside Francine's home**

TOM [OC]: Hello?

**171\. Hospital**

TOM: Hello?  
(Martha hangs up.)

**172\. Tardis**

DOCTOR: Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant. Okay.  
MARTHA: I just can't.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
MARTHA: Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.  
DOCTOR: Of course not. Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world.  
MARTHA: Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You going to be all right?  
DOCTOR: Always. Yeah.  
MARTHA: Right then. Bye.  
(Martha leaves, then goes back inside.)  
MARTHA: Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him.  
DOCTOR: Is this going anywhere?  
MARTHA: Yes. Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, get out. So this is me, getting out.  
(She throws her mobile phone to him.)  
MARTHA: Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?  
DOCTOR: Got it.  
MARTHA: I'll see you again, mister.  
(Martha leaves and the Tardis dematerialises.  
The Master's pyre has burnt out. A hand with red fingernails takes his signet ring from the ashes.  
Suddenly there is the sound of a ship's foghorn, and the bow of a ship smashes through the side of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: What.  
ANTHONY: What?  
(He picks up a lifebelt with the name Titanic on it.)  
DOCTOR: What?


End file.
